


Warm Lover

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, blowjob, i was supposed to be studying for an exam but this happened lmao, ii, slow soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil are back home and can indulge in life’s simple pleasures





	Warm Lover

It was warm beneath the duvet, almost unbearably so. They forgot to close the blinds the night before, so the late spring sun washed over every inch of their room. The intensity was what finally pulled Dan awake and although it wasn’t too much, the heat radiating from the body beside him made sweat bead at the back of his neck, curling his bed-messed hair.

He curled into the warm body beside him, ignoring the warmth because he would rather break into sweat than roll the other way. Phil was still asleep, his breathing deep and steady, and Dan rested his head upon Phil’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. The sound was one of the most comforting things in the world to Dan; hearing the heart that belonged to him, beating steadily.

Their stolen days at home were coming to a close. It wouldn’t be long until they were unable to pop back into London for a night in their own bed and familiar takeout. Soon it would really feel like a world tour but leaving their home for months would be bearable. Home was wherever Phil is, after all.

They’d have to get up soon and attend to their long list of things to do. They needed to binge record gaming channel videos while they had the chance and tie up any loose ends they may have missed at home. Hours of work lay ahead of them but in the mid-morning sun, Dan wanted to indulge. Being on tour had meant quiet sex on hotel beds if they weren’t exhausted enough, lazy blowjobs on off days and the risky handy in dressing rooms. All were fantastic experiences but nothing quite lived up to the familiarity of fucking in their own bed.

Dan wrapped an arm around Phil’s torso, pulling him closer as if being even a millimetre apart would be too far. Below him, Phil stirred, right hand reaching up to find Dan’s face and caressing.

“Morning, love.”

Dan tilted his head up to look at Phil, a smile blooming into existence when his eyes were met with Phil’s prying open. After so many years Dan still couldn’t believe he’s lucky enough to wake up every morning and have those ocean eyes look back at him. Phil’s gaze was warm, features softening into fondness as he ran a thumb along Dan’s cheekbone. Dan wanted to melt at that moment. He wanted to melt into a puddle due to how much love Phil held in his gaze. Their love no longer caused butterflies to spring to life in his stomach, no, their love was much more intense than that. Their love saturated every single cell within him. It had flooded every corner of their life to the point Dan felt like he was almost drowning at times, yet never wanted the intensity to fade. It only grew deeper with time and each morning he felt himself be pulled deeper.

“Hello,” Dan kissed Phil’s bare chest, upon the smattering of hair.

Phil’s fingers brushed Dan’s nose and then traversed his lips, running along the cracked skin. Once, long ago, Phil might have chided him for taking poor care of his favourite feature, but Phil had grown to love the roughness when they kissed so Dan remained terrible at looking after them. He pressed a kiss into Phil’s fingers, soft and lingering.

“We should get up,” Phil mumbled, sleep causing his words to be coated with huskiness. Dan loved how deep and gravely he sounded in the mornings almost as much as Dan loved his voice after having his cock down Phil’s throat. The latter was a pleasure they had to sacrifice until their tour was over. They had subtly opened up about many things but the tell-tale raspy voice after deepthroat was something they didn’t want to risk.

“Not yet,” Dan whispered, wriggling up so he was eye to eye with Phil.

He lifted a hand to cup Phil’s cheek, stroking it absentmindedly with his thumb before leaning in for a kiss. It was slow, lingering, with a hint of morning breath, not that either minded.

The sun warmed their exposed skin and Phil’s eyes were blue with the flecks of yellow like honey in the light. Up close he could see every single freckle dusted upon his partners face, tawny and accentuated in the sun. He was breathtaking. He was always breathtaking but there was something about the softness of Phil when he wakes up and the warmth of the morning that made him even more so. Dan almost stopped kissing just to drink in the ethereal man below him, but he didn’t. Instead, he closed his eyes shut and softened the kiss.

They could stay like this forever. Dan would be content if they did, gentle kisses and light caresses. When they were away from home in strange hotel rooms with scratchy sheets they never got the chance to indulge. There were always people rushing them, a breakfast buffet to consume, and exhausted limbs yearning for even a few more minutes sleep. To be back home was blissful. It was the chance to remember what it feels like to be warm; to take things slow and only care about the other’s desires.

Phil’s hands traced patterns up and down Dan’s back, so light it was almost ticklish. His slender fingers were feather-light upon his skin and when they travelled up to stroke Dan’s neck he knew he was done for. Phil was teasing, and Dan was more than happy to succumb to his touch.

Dan’s lips left Phil’s in favour of trailing down his jaw. There was a hint of stubble and Dan loved the texture; the slight roughness felt divine. They would probably shave later so they were fresh-faced for filming but for now, Dan had a chance to indulge in how alluringly masculine Phil felt beneath his lips.

He peppered kisses, slowly, down Phil’s neck; lingering at his collarbones so he could gently nibble, enjoying the quiet whimper that escaped Phil. He applied more pressure, nipping until he heard a sigh before continuing his path of kisses. He moved down and flattened his tongue against a pink nipple, applying pressure as he licked. Dan could feel it harden beneath his tongue and he could feel a whimper grow in Phil’s chest. He always loved Phil’s nipple sensitivity and how quickly he could work Phil up with just a few licks.

Dan stayed there for a while, planting kisses on Phil’s torso and taking each nipple into his mouth until Phil was writhing beneath him, quiet high-pitched whines spilling from his lips. Time felt as if it had faded away; all that mattered to Dan was the man in bed with him and the hardness that was pressing against his torso. Nothing else mattered to him and it was beatitude. It had been too long since the tour was pushed to the back of his mind and pleasure Phil was at the forefront.

He shuffled down, pushing the duvet off with him, so he could nestle in between Phil’s legs. He was naked. They both were. Last night they had the intention of sex, but Dan had passed out before they even got the chance. That was an occurrence that happened more often than not while on tour; they had quickly learnt that the extra hour sleep was worth it while travelling.

Phil’s cock was in front of Dan, flush pink and almost fully hard. Dan reached out to stroke it, pulling back the silky foreskin to expose the head. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss upon his length. The action wasn’t inherently sensation-provoking, but Dan watched as Phil’s head tilted back to hit the pillows with a wanton sigh.

Dan did it again several times along his length until he felt Phil become fully hard. He kept his eyes trained on Phil. They had always had a thing for eye contact during sex; Dan loved watching Phil unfurl, so he looked up with wide chocolate eyes as he kissed Phil’s cock, left hand slowly stroking the base.

He brought his lips up to the tip, hovering for a moment, relishing the blunt weight pressed against them before taking the head into his mouth. There was something so comforting, so familiar, about having Phil in his mouth that Dan couldn’t help but moan, and he could tell by the way Phil’s body shuddered that he didn’t mind the reaction one bit.

He swirled his tongue around Phil’s head tantalisingly slow, loving the soft noises that Phil made as he did. Dan could do this forever, sucking Phil like he was. He would be perfectly content with the weight of Phil on his tongue, nestled between Phil’s legs until the end of time.

One of Phil’s hands finally made its way into Dan’s hair after a while, a sign that Phil needed more than just the teasing swirls of Dan’s tongue. His slender fingers carded through curls slightly knotted from sleep, gently tugging on the strands; a signal to sink down. They had been doing this for so long now that they didn’t need words to communicate their wants and wishes. All Dan had to do is meet Phil’s eyes with his and sink down his length until Phil bumped the soft back of his mouth. Dan wrapped his fingers around what his mouth couldn’t encompass, stoking as he began bobbing in a slow rhythmic pattern; his mouth a tight wet heat around Phil.

He watched as Phil’s eyes fluttered shut, pale lips parted and his free hand reaching up to grasp at his quiff. Phil looked ethereal, features softened with pleasure. Dan pulled off for a moment, so he could run kisses down his length, his thumb rolling across the head before running his hand along Phil’s cock, slick with spit and precome.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Phil sighed as he loosened his grip on Dan’s curls without letting go fully.

Dan just smiled, looking up at Phil fondly before leaning his cheek against his cock. He could almost forget what they were doing and what he was trying to achieve. He felt warm, not just from the late-spring sun filtering into the room but also from the adoration saturating Phil’s gaze. He didn’t forget, however, that they were mid-blowjob and Phil was growing close. Dan could tell by the way his thighs had begun to tremble and the flush on his cheeks that it wouldn’t take too much to tip him over the precipice.

He sunk down again, taking Phil further than before until his nose touched golden curls. Lately, he hadn’t had the chance to take all of Phil like this, but they had a few days off and were taking things slow; this morning was an exception. Dan stilled for a moment as he steadied his breathing before swallowing around Phil’s cock. He knew how much Phil loved the sensation and as a drawn-out moan filled the room Dan couldn’t help but feel content; he loved being able to make Phil feel so good.

Phil’s fingers clung onto Dan’s curls, tugging gently to know that he was so close. Dan pulled up, his tongue flat against the underside running up the sensitive vein until his lips stretched tight around Phil’s cock. With quick strokes, Dan’s hand glided along Phil’s length and he watched as Phil opened his eyes to watch Dan take him over the edge. Without warning, Dan dropped down, taking all of Phil in one swift motion and swallowing once more. It was enough for Phil’s breath to hitch and his body to still as his release wash over him. Dan remained, mouth stretched around the base as come spilt down his throat. He kept Phil there, working him through his orgasm until Phil trembled with oversensitivity.  

Dan pulled back, relishing the lingering taste of Phil, placing one last kiss on his sensitive cock before moving up out of between Phil’s thighs in favour of lying next to him.

“Thank you,” Phil rolled onto his side, so he could kiss Dan.

In response Dan just hummed, smiling into the kiss.

They stayed like that, attached at the lips, for a few moments until Phil’s hands wandered along Dan’s torso until he met Dan’s cock, stroking it a few times.

“Not now,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s lips, “Just want to cuddle.”

“Sure?”

Dan nodded, pulling apart so he could burrow under Phil’s chin. For now, he could wait to seek relief. Now he just wanted to curl up under the warm sun with his lover and let time slip away. Once they rolled out of bed their day would begin and the mountain of work would have to be climbed but all that was forgotten when he was in Phil’s arm. For now, Dan was content with listening to Phil’s breathing, still deep as he came down from his high. He was content with feeling Phil’s slightly sweaty skin against his because it was familiar. All of this was familiar, and Dan knew days like this were numbered for the next few months, so he closed his eyes and cuddled up against Phil. Clearing his mind from every thought until all he could taste was Phil and all he could feel was Phil and the sun on his back.

He was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) [(the tumblr post)](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/174303832121/warm-lover)


End file.
